<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Concerning Dairy by pettyevil (D4tD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904061">[podfic] Concerning Dairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4tD/pseuds/pettyevil'>pettyevil (D4tD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But not by any of the characters here, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Metaphors, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4tD/pseuds/pettyevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacques tells a story about cows around the campfire. The Howlies come to an unspoken agreement about livestock (it's not about livestock). Steve and Bucky are oblivious idiots who excel at metaphorical mooing.</p><p><b>PODFIC</b> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955629">Concerning Dairy</a> by schweinsty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Concerning Dairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955629">Concerning Dairy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty">schweinsty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <audio>
<source/></audio>
</p><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/qs831874qn7ae1v/ConcerningDairy.mp3?dl=0"> Download this podfic</a>.</p><p><br/>
04:24 - 3.66MB<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>